


star-crossed

by domesticatedantelope (Vault_of_Glass)



Series: grand larceny [1]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, criminal trespass, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/domesticatedantelope
Summary: The one under the stars.





	star-crossed

**Author's Note:**

> For RoD Appreciation Week~

Mercy is four hours deep and only halfway through her second problem set when Logan scoops her from the desk and sweeps her smoothly over his shoulder.

“Hey!” She gasps as the world spins around her, stunned by the sudden upheaval. Her hands grip instinctively at the line of his shoulders for balance; and despite her indignation an appreciative warmth still flushes through her at the firm span of muscles there. She almost forgets to be mad, until the sight of her work growing steadily further out of reach reminds her that she was just piecing together a particularly difficult equation, and she is being actively carried away from its solution. “Logan! I was working on that!” 

His touch is the same gentle reverence that she’s learned to expect from him when he shifts her against his chest, where she hangs in the cradle of his arms like an oversized doll. “I know.” He offers her a sympathetic smile, pressing his lips somewhere among the dark waves of her hair. “But even big smart brains like yours need breaks sometimes.” Then he pauses, rocks back on his heels, reconsidering; hesitation wavers in his features. “Let me help you unwind for a little bit.” It’s not exactly a question, but she knows that he is waiting for permission, and harbors no amount of doubt that he would put her right back where he found her with the utmost care if she requested. 

Reluctantly, the irritation fizzles out, worn over like erosion by her own fatigue, and that fondness for him that is just as much a part of her as the beat of her heart. She presses her hand to his cheek, and a warm curl of affection flutters in her chest when he turns to kiss the palm of her hand. “All right, _hermoso_. What did you have in mind?”

The smile that unfurls across his face ought to be criminal, every atom of his body so openly pleased and easy to read - like the pages of a book she’s learned and loved a thousand times before. “Wanna go for a drive?”

She leans up to kiss the hollow underneath his jaw. “Always.”

With enviable ease, he carries her outside and tucks her lovingly into the passenger side of his car. And when he reaches past her to buckle her seatbelt, he sneaks a kiss to her lips while he’s there, full and sweet and slow; and she thinks if his smile should be criminal, the other things his mouth can do are downright dangerous.

She’s still blushing when Logan slides into the car beside her. Behind the wheel, he’s the absolute picture of ease, a man most firmly in his element, and it looks so _unfairly_ good on him. He grins at her, puts on a song he knows she likes and starts to drive. 

They wind their way out of the city, buildings racing by in flashes of dark colors and bright lights. She luxuriates in the impermanence, how quickly all the streets and people flicker past and disappear as they speed down the freeway and leave everything behind them.

When his hand reaches across the center console, she meets him halfway, and their fingers thread together with all the ease of second nature. She traces the ridge of his knuckles, touch soft against the hatch marks of old scars that split the skin there. Lifting his hand against her lips, she soothes them over with a series of tender kisses, and his thumb strokes gentle as breath across the rise of her cheekbone. 

“You know, I remember when you used to _help_ me study.” 

Logan laughs. “Did I really, though?”

“I recall doing quite well on that exam.”

“You’ve never needed anyone’s help for that, Mercy.” He meets her gaze just long enough for her to catch the earnest warmth in his eyes before turning back to the road. “But… this should help, too. Trust me.” 

She squeezes fondly at his fingers. “I do.”

When they merge off from the freeway, Mercy starts to recognize the route they’re riding up into the mountains above the city. Her eyes glance over to the clock on Logan’s dash, where the late hour glows in bright block yellow numbers. “Is this where we’re heading? Won’t it be closed?”

He flashes her that reckless smile, the one she fell so irreversibly in love with, and her heart leaps with the same wild excitement that only Logan can inspire in her. “When has a little chain link ever stopped us before?”

She bites her lip, fighting the grin that threatens to break free across her face. “Never.”

“That’s my girl.”

After a dizzying drive along the twists and turns that hug the Santa Monica mountains, Logan kills the headlights and pulls up to the front gate of an expansive and very familiar parking lot. He reaches into the back seat and retrieves a neatly-folded blanket, tucking it under his arm and turning to her with a mischievous grin. “Shall we?”

He catches her by the hand when she steps toward the front gate. “This way. I know somewhere a little more private.” 

Despite the chill of night, a blush warms her cheeks. “Want me all to yourself, huh?”

The glance he aims her way is lingering and dark with desire. “Since the moment I met you.” 

Their fingers laced, Logan leads her away from the parking lot, through the chapparal and underbrush that skirt the side of the observatory. Their boots crunch over dirt and vegetation, marking the sound of their travel until finally they break around the corner, and the dazzling lights of Los Angeles sprawl out like so many stars before her.

Logan eyes the fence that stands between them and that breathtaking view with a smirk. “This all they got to keep us out?” He tosses the blanket over first and braces back against the fence, locking his hands over his knee. Then he shoots her a wink. “C’mon, troublemaker. You know your criminal trespassing by now.”

Mercy rests her boot between his cradled palms. Before she leaps, she fists a hand in Logan’s shirt and yanks him up into a kiss, feeling him stiffen with surprise before he smiles and eagerly responds. 

“For good luck,” she says, when he lifts a brow at her. 

Staring at her mouth, he licks his lips and hums an eager noise, deep in the base of his throat. “All my luck is yours,” he promises, easy as breathing. He boosts her up and over the fence in one swift, practiced move, and she clambers expertly down the other side. Her feet touch ground among soft blades of grass, and when she turns -

_Wow._

The city stretches out as far as she can see, miles and miles of glittering lights and glassy silver skyscrapers that reach up with jagged hands to graze the dark night sky. She must have come here a dozen different times when she was a child, but this isn’t the same view she remembers. 

Then Logan fills the space at her side, leaning close to take her hand, and she thinks that the company might have a lot to do with it. “What do you think?”

“Honestly, it’s… beautiful.” The word feels insufficient; she knows so many words in many different languages and none of them seem right. “More beautiful than I remember.”

“Good. ‘Cause I saved you the best seat in the house.” He flops down onto the blanket with an inviting smile, patting the empty space beside him. 

Blushing - because even when she’s feeling bold, she’s _always_ blushing - Mercy folds herself decisively in Logan’s lap instead. “Best seat,” she declares, and taps the tip of his nose with her finger.

His arms hook eagerly around her, sweeping her tight against his chest as he nips playfully at the curve of her neck. “And don’t you forget it.” Giddy laughter rises from her lungs, fond and freeing, and his eyes soften at the sound. “Haven’t heard you laugh all day. I was starting to miss it.”

She smoothes the hair back from his face. “Thank you for reminding me.”

“Always.” Framing a hand against her cheek, he draws her close to claim her mouth in a gentle kiss. His fingers lace through the thick tresses of her hair, his grip an anchor locking them together when she pushes him onto his back. Eyes dark and ardent, he stares up at her and submits freely to her lead, his features taken with a sudden hunger that makes her skin _ache_ to be touched. “What’s on your mind, troublemaker?”

Mercy smiles and dips her mouth against his jaw, shaping a slow, teasing kiss there. “You,” she answers easily, and slinks lower to kiss his throat, his collarbone, the muscles above his heart. “You, and you, and only ever you, _hermoso_.”

He trails a rough hand down her waist to the curve of her hip, where his fingers chart slow shapes over her skin. With the winds of late night LA cold against her back, the scorching heat in his palm summons liquid shivers through her body. “You’re warm,” she moans, sinking down against his chest and nestling greedily into his body heat. 

Logan chuckles and runs his palms up her arms, trying to press his warmth into her skin. “Maybe I ought to be warming you up.”

“Mmn, you can do that?”

“I have my ways.” He rolls her under him with a low, rumbling laugh, until his body shields her protectively from the cold. His lips find the pulse in her throat and linger there just long enough to make her gasp. “Where should I start?”

“My fingers are actually freezing,” she confesses, flushing, but he only smiles and wraps his hand around her wrist, bringing her fingers to his lips, where he breathes warm air across her palm, dragging his mouth down the line of her knuckles. When his teeth nibble softly at her fingertips, she bites back an unexpected groan as desire circles down in the pit of her gut, nerves tingling under the languid path his mouth tracks. He catches her gaze as he reaches for her other hand, seeing to its care with the same meticulous devotion. His lips part against the valley of her hand, and she sucks in a sudden breath as the flat of his tongue travels hot and wet across her palm. 

“O- _oh_! That’s -” Mercy bites her lip until it hurts, tossing restlessly through her vocabulary for the proper words and coming up forever short. 

Thankfully Logan continues, seemingly encouraged by her speechlessness. He attends to the sensitive skin of her wrist with several tender kisses, then charts his way across the palm fronds that fan leaves of dark ink down the length of her arm. She buries a hand in his hair, tugging lovingly at the soft strands as his teeth find a nerve in the slope of her shoulder that makes her whine.

He sneaks one last teasing bite at the rise of her throat before his eyes find hers once more. “Anywhere else?” he asks, and her heart pounds at the rasp of want in his voice.

Mercy has come to terms with the fact that Logan puts her far beyond the realm of words. She drags her fingertip down the center of her chest instead and whispers a shaky _please_ , hoping he will understand.

The first soft kiss he drops against her sternum is barely there at all, a ghost of lips and gone again. The second lands with more conviction, and once he works through the top buttons of her blouse, the third and fourth are _sinful_ with tongue. His breath spills warm between the curves of her breasts, that tickle followed quickly by his searching mouth and the barest hint of teeth. 

She thanks a god she hasn’t prayed to since her childhood for front clasps when he easily unlatches her bra and frees the stiff peaks of her nipples. A shiver of discomfort grips her from the frigid air, and Logan is quick to cover her bare skin with a series of attentive kisses and love bites to compensate. 

His name frays on her tongue, and she is hurtling toward incoherency.

“Mmn.” He glances up at her through his lashes, a wolfish smile curled across his face. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”

She licks her teeth and manages to scrape the words together with great effort. “Then keep making me say it.”

“Oh, I’ll keep you here all night, troublemaker.” Logan laughs under his breath, his voice just as satisfyingly wrecked as her own. He reaches back with one hand to tug his shirt above his head, and then she’s clutching eagerly at the delicious heat of his bare skin and nearly sobbing at how good he feels against her. 

“You are so _soft_ ,” he groans against her throat, his fingers burning trails of warmth like hot coals down her waist. “And sweet…” His tongue laves hungrily over a muscle in her neck. “And you smell like _cookies_ all the fucking time.”

A delirious laugh bubbles like champagne up her throat. She swallows it back, squirming as he pops open the last few buttons of her blouse and splays the full roughness of his hand over her stomach. His eyes drag ravenous with need down the curves of her body, and he bites a groan into his teeth. “ _God_ , it makes me want to just…” He trails off, a sudden ruddy flush coloring his cheeks.

“Just…?”

Logan pins her with a searing look. “Mercy, I want to eat you ‘til you’re screaming.”

_Well_. Her throat works when she swallows empty air, her own face flaring red with vibrant heat. She offers him a timid smile and taps her finger at the end of his beautiful mouth. “Show me, handsome.”

He crushes his mouth to hers, slipping a hand under her skirt to tease the soft lace of her panties down her legs. His knuckles graze the slick heat where she throbs for him, and they shiver together at the contact. Groaning her name, he locks his arms under her hips and drags her back on top of him, and it will never fail to thrill her when he shifts her around like she weighs nothing at all. And then he grabs her by the thighs and yanks her up his chest until her knees tumble apart above his shoulders, holding her open and exposed and inches from his face. 

Her confidence threatens to buckle, and he seems to feel it in the way her thighs tense around him. His thumbs soothe gentle circles into the soft skin there, head turning to kiss the inside of her thigh but never dropping her gaze. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you like this.”

“Yeah?” 

A positively devilish smirk forms on his face. “Let me show you.”

Lip caught between her teeth, Mercy gives him a determined nod. 

Logan starts slow, kneading his fingers at her hips as he bites sucking kisses up each thigh, never hard enough to hurt. Gradually she eases into his hold, threading her fingers around a fistful of his hair, and he hums beneath her in approval. His eyes flicker up to meet hers from between her legs, and there is an unspeakable rush that flutters in her stomach at the sight of him there, staring up at her like she is something holy.

When he drags her down against his mouth, she gasps at the first searching stroke of his tongue. Her back arches as white hot pleasure bleeds across her nerves, heat etched into her skin from the tip of his tongue, each languid shape dancing like cast shadows through her body. Broken words bounce uselessly behind her teeth, half-syllables of curses and sacrilegious invocations.

Emboldened, he grips tighter at her legs, working his lips and tongue in firm rhythms against her skin as she sobs and starts to tremble. His name shivers up from her lungs, and he groans beneath her, hunting rough fingers up her thigh until he finds the point where they connect, slick folds parting around his tongue, and then she feels him pushing in, thick fingers filling, fucking, crooking softly and wrenching the last of her breath in a shattered gasp.

“Oh, _god_!” Her hips begin to rock before she can stop them, and Logan slows to match her pace, that hot, hot tongue like a scorching sun between her thighs as he spirals blazing shapes around her clit. His mouth spells out the most exquisite bliss, and he is unrelenting, like a man at his last meal, feasting on her as if he might never get another chance, and though she lacks the faculties to reassure him, she would tear the world apart before she let anything take him from her.

Love and rapture sing in her heart, dance with blissful fingers down her nerves. Logan never tears his eyes from her face as her legs start to tense around his head. The brutal flat of his tongue glides in tight over her clit, sucking her between his lips when he staggers a third finger in beside the others, and that devastating stretch is what finally tears her apart. Her eyes twist shut into darkness, and she screams as blinding pleasure overtakes her. 

It feels like a thousand tiny deaths ripping all at once across her every nerve, and if this is how she passes on - straddled over Logan’s face for all the stars and the city of angels to see - then she submits to her undoing with no regrets.

Little seismic echoes drift through her twitching body as the pleasure gradually recedes, and Mercy blinks her bleary eyes until her vision clears to reveal Logan smiling triumphantly up at her. His wet mouth scatters kisses down her shaking thighs while she recovers.

“I could watch you come all night,” he sighs, lashing his tongue over a mark his teeth left in her skin. She lifts away from him on unsteady legs, and he eases her gently back against the blanket, rolling to occupy the open space between her thighs. Her hands roam lovingly over his shoulders, down the first few notches of his spine, tugging his mouth down against her own. Her lips are clumsy in the wake of coming, so he kisses her slowly, lifting his hips to let her fumble with his belt. 

“Need you,” she breathes, feeling him tense against her when his cock fills her hands. “Please, baby.”

“I’m here.” He soothes a few steadying kisses down her jaw, licking his fingertips and slicking them over the head of his cock. She whimpers at the hot, hard feel of him against her, and he watches her expression twist with relief as he pushes in, inch by perfect inch until they’re seated firmly together, and the world is squeezed abruptly down to the exquisite width of him inside of her.

Logan chokes out a strangled noise against her throat. “Oh, fuck… _Mercy_.” His lips shiver down the column of her neck. “Perfect, you’re so perfect.”

Scoring her nails up his sides, she urges him into motion with a hushed moan. “Logan, _please_.” 

His hips surge against her, and the dull stunning pleasure steals her breath every time he sinks home. The dark strands of his hair spill over his face as he ducks his head against her shoulder, his hands roaming greedily down her back, over her hips, gripping the curves of her ass to drag her hard onto his cock, forcing a wordless squeak from her lungs. 

He catches her mouth in a messy kiss, moaning against her lips when his tongue dips between them. Her knees hug in around his waist, and she pleads for him in shattered syllables, head falling back as pressure carves a hot path through her belly from the wet, tight point inside of her where they connect. 

Tears bleed at her lashes, gushing down her face as she presses clumsy kisses to his temple. “I love you.”

Logan muffles a groan against her shoulder, lifting the frantic black of his eyes back to hers. “Say it again,” he breathes, and strokes his thumb down the soft plane of her cheek. “Please.”

“I love you.” She says it on the back end of a gasp, and again when he fucks into her with renewed urgency. She pants the words into his skin, over and over, soft as prayer, and when he seizes up against her, fingers biting at her hips as he comes inside of her, she presses her mouth to his neck and shapes the words against his racing pulse.

Gradually the tension fades from his clenching muscles, and his body relaxes into her embrace. He kisses her forehead, her cheekbones, her nose, and finally the swollen curve of her mouth before he smiles down at her. “Love you too, beautiful.” 

After slipping clumsily back into his jeans, Logan dresses her with reverent hands, replacing her clothes with the same attentive care that he removed them. The strength slowly returns to her limp muscles, and she helps tug his shirt back down his chest with a carefree giggle that doesn’t quite form, her voice still weak from screaming. 

By the time they stretch out side-by-side under the stars, the moon hangs high in the night sky above them, glowing white against the darkness. Mercy reaches up to trace what little constellations she can find amidst the endless LA lights, naming them from memory. Logan plays with her fingers as he listens, and when she glances over, she finds him watching her with a smile to rival the stars on his face.

Eventually the temperature dips too low for even Logan’s body heat to keep her warm, and they trek back toward the car on somewhat unsteady legs.

She falls asleep on the drive home with Logan’s hand cradled between her own, and dreams a sea of stars that fills the sky from horizon to horizon.


End file.
